


Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt

by Nikipa



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Dimanche, Fluff, M/M, angst mais un touuut petit peu, matin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikipa/pseuds/Nikipa
Summary: " Vincent était arrivé tôt ce jour là. Il s'était réveillé bien plus tôt que d'habitude et avait étrangement réussi à se préparer en un temps record pour rejoindre les bureaux. C'était un exploit qu'il n'était pas prêt de réitérer avec qu'il s'était passé. "Hugo/Vincent, c'est chou, ça finit bien





	Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> J'espère que ce bout de Dément vous plaira, ils me manquent alors j'écris sur eux.  
> Je n'ai pas placé de situation chronologique parce que ça n'apporterait rien à l'histoire mais Hugo travaille bien évidement toujours à Quotidien et pour une fois Martin n'est pas en vadrouille.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**\- Vinceeeent...**

 

Le concerné grogna tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

**\- Si c'est pour me demander pour la troisième fois si je vais bien, tu peux t'abstenir, ça va.**

**\- T'as pas vu la tête que tu tires...** Répliqua l'autre.

    -   **Ex** **cuse moi, Etienne, mais on ne peut pas tous être beau et en forme tout le temps, je ne suis qu'un être humain banal ici, moi, je n'ai pas ma place parmi vous.**

 

Sa réponse, aussi dramatique et exagérée que d'habitude, fit éclater son ami de rire, avec son habituel sourire qui traversait son visage jusqu'à ses oreilles.

 

   - **M** **aintenant, tu peux retourner regarder des mecs transpirants en tenues moulantes sous prétexte de travailler... Rah j'aurais dû faire journaliste moi finalement au lieu de me taper des magazines déprimants et débiles toute la journée** , râla Vincent, pour la forme.

 

Etienne se leva, riant encore plus et frotta de façon réconfortante le dos de son ami.

 

    -   **J** **e sais qui appeler si jamais j'ai besoin d'aide pour mes chroniques à ce que je vois**. Dit-il, un sourire malicieux apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

  
    - **J** **e n'en ai peut être pas l'air, mon cher Etienne, mais je travaille déjà beaucoup.**  


**\- Oui, bien sûr.**

Il le gratifia d'un hochement de tête avant, d'effectivement, quitter la pièce et retourner à son travail.

Vincent profita d'être enfin seul pour se relâcher et faire tomber son masque, qu'il avait porté toute la matinée et qui commençait vraisemblablement à s'effriter. Il retira ses lunettes et se passa la main sur le visage, se massa doucement les tempes et se permit un gros soupir, le cœur beaucoup trop lourd. Il n'avait pas réussi à écrire grand chose pour sa chronique de la semaine. Son esprit, trop occupé ailleurs, ne cessait de lui repasser en boucle la scène de ce matin, qu'il cherchait pourtant à tout prix à effacer de sa mémoire.

 

****

 

Vincent était arrivé tôt ce jour là. Il s'était réveillé bien plus tôt que d'habitude et avait étrangement réussi à se préparer en un temps record pour rejoindre les bureaux. C'était un exploit qu'il n'était pas prêt de réitérer avec qu'il s'était passé. Dans son polo jaune canari, et accompagné de son sourire rayonnant, il avait foncé vers le bureau de Martin et Hugo, pour les saluer bien évidemment, et puis parce qu'il y en avait un sur les deux qu'il mourait d'envie de voir, ne l'ayant plus vu depuis une semaine. En arrivant vers le bureau de ses amis, il avait surpris des bribes de conversation matinale entre les deux compères. Les bureaux étaient relativement peu remplis et Vincent imaginait que les amis n'avaient pas encore commencé à travailler mais qu'ils se racontaient à la place, leurs nouvelles du week-end.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il passa sa tête bouclée dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il fut accueilli avec des sourires gênés et un regard, presque apeuré, dans les yeux d'Hugo, qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait entendu. Son journaliste préféré venait fièrement d'annoncer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait renoué avec une fille ce week-end, et qu'il envisageait de recommencer quelque chose avec elle. Il y eut un très léger moment de flottement, où Vincent et Hugo se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, chacun avec une boule au ventre, avant que le comédien ne se décide à le briser.

 

**\- Et bien ! Je débarque et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Tu t'es trouvé une chérie mon chat ??**

Il demanda, exagérément trop enjoué et visiblement peu crédible, voulant faire semblant que tout allait bien mais personne n'était dupe. Martin eut la gentillesse de ne rien relever et se contenta d'approuver, ce n'était pas à lui de gérer les non dits entre ses amis.

 

 **\- Et oui, il semblerait bien...** Répondit-il, les yeux dans le vide, guettant simplement la réaction d'Hugo.

 

Celui-ci se triturait les mains, un regard gêné, presque coupable sur le visage. Il prit enfin la parole, après ce qui parut être des heures pour Vincent.

 

   - **J** **e... Oui, j'ai revu une fille très sympa, elle est vraiment géniale.**

 

Son visage redevint normal, habillé de son éternel sourire de mannequin, celui qui faisait fondre Vincent à chaque fois. Ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer, quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui mais il n'en montra rien. Il utilisa au maximum ses talents d'acteur pour tenter de paraître exciter par la nouvelle.

 

**\- C'est super Hugo ! En même temps, avec ton visage de couverture de Vogue, ce n'est pas non plus surprenant.**

 

Le journaliste accueillit le compliment en souriant puis en rougissant légèrement, comme à chaque fois.

Vincent ne fit pas semblant d'en être heureux, n'étant pas capable de mentir à ce point mais sa pitoyable performance sembla satisfaire ses amis ou, du moins, ils eurent l'amabilité de prétendre de le croire. Le comédien prétexta devoir aller saluer le reste de l'équipe pour fuir au plus vite cette pièce, ce moment, cette journée, et il s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard réprobateur que Martin adressa à Hugo avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de son champ de vision.

 

Il ne salua pas le reste de l'équipe et s'enferma dans un bureau, bien décider à passer sa matinée, sa journée, toute sa vie, enfermé ici, à travailler, pour se vider la tête. Cependant, sa mauvaise stratégie ne fonctionna pas et, il n'avait même pas écrit un paragraphe, quand il se stoppa pour mettre au clair tous les sentiments qui le submergeaient. Il ne se voilait plus la face depuis un moment déjà, sachant très bien qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Hugo, quelque chose allant au delà de leur amitié, au delà de leurs petits jeux de flirt, à l'antenne comme dans la vraie vie. Il pensait néanmoins qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose, que ce lien entre eux était réciproque. Peut être pas avec la même intensité, mais il s'était quelque part persuadé que son journaliste ressentait aussi quelque de spécial pour lui. Vincent maudit mentalement son côté fleur bleue qui l'avait aveuglé, l'avait fait rêver pour, finalement, se réveiller brusquement et s'écraser brutalement contre le sol. Il avait passé l'heure suivante à se torturer l'esprit, se demandant pourquoi il s'était fait tant de films et comment il avait pu être aussi stupide. Il s'était ensuite demandé comment il avait pu croire que quelqu'un comme Hugo s'intéresserait à lui, avant de se dire que, de toute façon, le surfeur n'était clairement pas attiré par les hommes et ne le considérait que comme un très bon ami. Ce fut au milieu de ses débats intérieurs qu' Etienne avait débarqué, trop heureux de le voir, voulant le réprimander de ne pas être passé dire bonjour. Lorsqu'il vit son visage, ce dernier le harcela une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, alors que le comédien mettait un point d'honneur à le chasser.

 

Ce qu'il venait enfin de réussir.

 

***

Il n'osait plus sortir de son bureau, l'idée de croiser Hugo dans le bâtiment le terrorisait. Il savait très bien qu'ils feraient comme si de rien était, mais l'ambiance deviendrait beaucoup trop insoutenable et il n'avait aucune envie de faire semblant.

Son estomac lui rappela néanmoins qu’il faudrait finir par sortir, ne serait-ce que pour l’alimenter.L’envie de fuir par une porte dérobée et de ne jamais revenir était grande, peut être même très exagérée, mais l’amateur de grande littérature avait toujours été dans l’excès, c’était sa marque de fabrique. Il calma ses ardeurs romanesques et tenta de rationaliser. Il serait de toute façon obligé de croiser Hugo, rien qu’à l’antenne, où ils se côtoieraient, en direct. Il valait donc mieux gérer leurs problèmes maintenant plutôt que devant des millions de personnes. « Leurs problèmes »... il ne devrait même pas y en avoir et il n’y en avait même pas. Vincent était le seul à avoir un problème, le seul à souffrir ridiculement de cette situation et le seul à en faire tout un plat. Dans un élan de courage, il remit ses lunettes avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il avait enfin fait le premier pas. Inspirant comme s'il s’apprêtait à entrer sur scène face à des centaines de personnes, il sorti de son bureau, en tous cas de la salle qui lui était accordée le temps qu'il écrive ses chroniques, et traversa l'open space en direction de la cantine.

 

Le brouhaha qui émanait du réfectoire le rassura étrangement. Il se sentait chez lui, en territoire connu. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles d'Etienne qui l'accueillit acheva de le faire se détendre et il s'installa à la table. Hugo était là aussi, assis en bout de table, face à Martin avec lequel il discutait. Le soleil parisien qui se frayait timidement un chemin à travers les nuages éclairait sa peau, devenue dorée et Vincent retint presque son souffle. Il jugeait son admiration constante pour le physique du journaliste puérile voire ridicule mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas l'empêcher. Ses yeux continuèrent d'explorer le visage du journaliste, de ses yeux, à sa bouche puis ils descendirent jusque dans son cou. Etienne cassa le charme de l'exploration du comédien et celui-ci se nota mentalement qu'il pouvait le remercier.

**\- Alors Vincent, tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence parmi nous ! Quelle chance nous avons.**

 

Ledit Vincent roula des yeux mais sourit.

 

     - **Je** **me suis dit que mon public devait avoir envie de me voir et, tu me connais, je suis toujours là pour mes fans.**

 

Son ami pouffa et Vincent eu presque l'impression que son sourire allait sortir de son visage.

 

**\- C'est vrai qu'on ne t'a pas beaucoup vu ce matin, d'habitude tu passes ton temps à fouiner dans notre bureau en nous empêchant de travailler.**

 

C'était Hugo qui avait pris la parole et le comédien se sentit soudain faiblir, le reste du monde avait disparu. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à comment agir en présence de son journaliste préféré. Ce dernier avait l'air de vouloir faire comme de rien était et Vincent décida, qu'après tout, jouer la comédie était son métier.

 

    -   **J** **'ai l'impression que ça en étonne beaucoup ici mais je travaille moi aussi, vous savez ! Je ne peux pas être constamment ton excuse pour ne pas bosser, mon chéri, il faut que tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre.**

 

Presque instantanément, Vincent réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas fait exprès, peut être était-ce son âme romanesque qui avait pris le dessus, en tous cas, il fut fier de cette phrase. Il vit Hugo perdre doucement son habituel sourire et baisser le regard. Le cœur du Mâconnais se serra. Visiblement, son journaliste avait bien déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

 

 **-  Personne ne peut te remplacer, Vincent**. Assura la voix grave d'Hugo, faisant frissonner son interlocuteur.

 

Si cela n'avait pas fait partie de leur perpétuel jeu de flirt, Vincent aurait probablement brûler tant ses joues étaient devenues rouges. Heureusement pour lui, les rires de ses collègues et leurs approbations ironiques le ramenèrent sur terre. Le comédien se jura cependant d'avoir lu un élan de sincérité dans le regard du strasbourgeois et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé.

Yann arriva sur ses éclats de rire et grogna que ses employés avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser sans lui. Vincent n'eut même pas le temps de le taquiner avec une petite pique que Martin l'avait déjà rassuré sur la nécessité de sa présence, ensoleillant ainsi le visage de son patron. Le chroniqueur eut un sourire attendri face au manège de ses deux amis et son regard se reporta directement vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

 

 

***

 

**\- Vincent ?**

 

Le concerné aurait bien râler et renvoyer le perturbateur, surtout que le temps avançait dangereusement et que sa chronique n'était toujours pas prête mais celui qui l'appelait se trouvait justement être la raison de son tourment et il n'avait pas les capacités nécessaires pour le rembarrer.

 

 **\- Oui, chéri ?** Fut la seule chose qu'il se sentit capable de répondre.

 

Il vit Hugo sourire à cause de l'utilisation du surnom.

 

 **\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ou est-ce que tu es occupé ?** Demanda-t-il simplement, en s’asseyant distraitement sur la table, son aisance naturelle en devenait presque insultante.

 

D'habitude, ça n'aurait posé aucun problème à Vincent de discuter avec lui, de tout et de rien, comme à leur habitude. Il aurait trouvé tous les moyens possibles pour le faire rire et voir son visage s'illuminer à chacune de ses blagues. Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, il avait peur d'où la conversation les mènerait. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils allaient courir droit vers le sujet que Vincent ne voulait pas aborder.

Il poussa son ordinateur, après avoir précautionneusement enregistré les quelques paragraphes qu'il avait réussi à pondre, et se tourna vers son invité.

 

 **\- Je t'écoute**. Répondit-il en s'insultant intérieurement pour sa faiblesse.  
****

**\- Par rapport à ce matin**... Commença Hugo.  
****

**\- Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit par rapport à ça,** l'interrompit Vincent **, c'est bien que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un, je n'ai rien à dire de plus là dessus.**  
  
Ce fut plus dur et moins naturel que ce qu 'il aurait voulu mais c'était dit. Il vit l'incompréhension, la déception et peut être même une once de colère passer dans les yeux du journaliste.  
  
**\- Pourtant, je pense qu'on devrait en parler.** Son ton était ferme, dur, stricte, entraîné par l'expérience de ses nombreuses interviews.  
****

**\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Hugo**? Il sonna plus désespéré qu'il ne le voulait.  
  
Tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il en était incapable. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait follement, que la seule personne avec qui il devrait être c'était lui, qu'il avait été persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux puis qu'il s'était violemment pris le sol en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion. Hugo haussa les épaules, semblant apparemment déçu de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'il espérait.  
  
**\- Tu as raison, il n'y a rien à dire.**

 

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit de la salle, laissant derrière lui un chroniqueur complètement désemparé.

Vincent écrasa son visage sur la table, il n'était décidément pas prêt de terminer cette chronique.

 

 

Le jingle l'appelle, il entre sur la plateau sous les applaudissements assourdissants du public. Il se sent toujours bien ici, porté par l'amour du public, à sa place, à faire ce qu'il aime ; faire rire les gens. Il s'assoit, salue Yann comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus le matin même et la chronique commence. Les blagues s'enchaînent, il est profondément reconnaissant au public et à ses amis de s'esclaffer comme ça, sur des blagues qui n'en valent même pas la peine, qu'il a écrites à la va vite, sans en être totalement satisfait. Même Hugo riait et c'est ce qui le frappa le plus. Certes, il était toujours le premier à éclater de rire à chacune de ses interventions mais il avait pensé qu'avec leur discussion de tout à l'heure, quelque chose aurait changé. Lorsque les yeux du jeune homme plongèrent dans les siens, il pu y lire une si grande d'ose d'affection et de bienveillance qu'il manqua de se renverser sous le coup de l'émotion. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre ce qu 'il se passait dans la tête du journaliste. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de savoir lire les gens, voir au delà des masques, lui qui faisait ça tout le temps mais, avec Hugo, encore une fois, rien n'était pareil.

 

En retournant vers sa loge, après avoir discuté avec Yann, il entendit une conversation qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter. Son Hugo discutait avec un Martin, l'air clairement excédé.

 

 **\- Mais enfin Hugo, tu t'attends à quoi ? Tu ne peux pas lui demander de faire le premier pas quand tu lui envoies des signaux contradictoires. Si tu veux qu'il se passe quelque chose, il faut que tu sois clair sur ce que tu ressens et c'est loin d'être le cas.** Accusa la voix grave du reporter, d'un ton bien plus énervé qu'à son habitude.  
****

**\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire...** Avoua son ami, **j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout essayé et que rien ne fonctionne.**  
****

**\- Tu as l'impression de quoi ?**

 

Martin manqua de s'étouffer et Vincent se mordit fortement la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire face à cette réaction.

 

 **\- Ecoute Hugo, si tu avais vraiment tout fait pour attirer son attention, tu l'aurais déjà dans tes bras. C'est évident pour tout le monde que tes sentiments sont réciproques donc je ne sais pas ce que tu as raté pour que vous ne soyez toujours pas ensemble.**  
****

**\- Tu veux dire qu'il faut que j'en fasse plus.. ?**

 

Le manque d'assurance de la part du journaliste fit encore plus fondre le cœur du voyeur. Il semblait si différent de d'habitude, si vulnérable. Il avait envie de sortir de sa cachette et de courir l'enlacer. Martin, loin d'être aussi compatissant, leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant un soupir.

 

**\- Bon sang Hugo mais comment tu as fait pour séduire autant de filles dans le passé ? On dirait un ado coincé là !**

 

Une nouvelle fois, Vincent se fit violence pour ne pas éclater de rire, trouvant l'air agacé du jeune reporter très amusant. Yann vint rejoindre sa loge à ce moment là et lança un regard interrogateur au comédien, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte entrouverte, en train d'espionner Hugo et Martin. Le comédien en question sursauta, fit un petit sourire gêné et rejoignit vite sa loge. Il n'eut pas la chance d'entendre Hugo répondre à son meilleur ami que, cette fois-ci, le problème venait du fait qu'il ne s'agissait justement pas d'une fille et qu'il ne savait donc pas comment s'y prendre.

 

Une fois réfugié dans sa loge, Vincent se laissa tomber sur le petit canapé qui traînait dans un coin et tenta d'analyser la conversation qu'il venait d'écouter. Hugo voulait séduire cette fille mais il semblait ne pas y arriver. La chose étrange était le comportement de Martin. Ce matin, il semblait peu concerné par la situation et, ce soir, il semblait excédé que son ami n'ait toujours pas séduit cette fameuse femme. Une partie de cœur du chroniqueur était bien trop heureuse qu'Hugo n'arrive pas à faire tomber sa prétendante dans ses bras, cette même part de lui espérait même que cette situation lui laisse plus de chance avec le beau journaliste. Il se trouva ridicule mais il en avait besoin pour se rassurer et ne pas fondre stupidement en larmes, comme il savait si bien le faire.

 

***

 

Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse folle pour Vincent. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de se torturer d'avantage l'esprit avec cette histoire d'Hugo, trop occupé par toutes ses représentations, par ses lectures et même par son chat. Il se tenait cependant informé de toute évolution dans la vie du journaliste à travers son compte instagram et celui de ses amis, trop inquiet de voir apparaître le visage d'une jeune femme aux côtés du sien.

Alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de brosser Michoko tout en écoutant du Barbara, profitant du calme de ce dimanche matin, on sonna à sa porte. Le chat sursauta, lui plantant par la même occasion les griffes dans les cuisses, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur et lui fit lâcher prise. La boule noire s'enfuit à travers l'appartement et Vincent se leva en ronchonnant. Il ne voyait pas bien qui pouvait venir le déranger un dimanche matin, sûrement un voisin. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se dit qu'il devait être en train de rêver. Sur son pallier, se trouvait Hugo Clément, un sourire illuminant son visage d'ange et un sachet sentant bon les croissants à la main.

 

 **\- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois réveillé.**.. Bafouilla-t-il, un petit sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres, le rendant encore plus mignon.

 

Il aurait pu dire ce qu'il voulait, Vincent était trop occupé à essayer de se pincer pour prêter attention à ce qui sortait de la bouche de l'homme face à lui. Il était aussi trop occupé à détailler chaque parcelle de son visage, à le trouver plus beau que jamais.

     

     - J **e peux entrer.. ?** Finit par demander Hugo timidement.

 

Comme sorti de sa torpeur, Vincent l'invita à entrer en se confondant en excuses. Il vit le reporter examiner son intérieur avec un œil d'expert, comme s'il arrivait à comprendre un tas de chose sur le propriétaire des lieux. Le comédien se félicita d'avoir pensé à s'habiller convenablement pour un dimanche, ce qui lui évitait une humiliation face au beau jeune homme dans sa cuisine, toujours aussi bien habillé et sentant bon l'après rasage.

 

 **\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut être faim...** Dit-il en agitant le sachet, **j'espère que tu n'as pas déjà déjeuné.**  
****

**\- Je... Euh non...** Fut tout ce que Vincent fut capable de répondre.

 

Sa bouilloire, qu'il avait oublié, lui annonça qu'elle était prête et il se précipita vers elle, trop heureux d'avoir un échappatoire, il s'affaira à se faire un thé, sachant qu'il aurait sûrement les idées plus en place après s'être enivré d'eau bouillante. Sans attendre l'invitation de son hôte, qui ne viendrait sans doute pas, Hugo s'installa sur l'étroite table de la cuisine. Il avisa un plat qui traînait et y déposa les nombreuses viennoiseries qu'il avait acheté juste avant de venir. Il eut un sourire attendri en voyant le visage dominical et clairement fatigué de son Vincent. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Soudain, son hôte se tourna vers lui, sa bouilloire à la main et son sachet de thé dans l'autre, un air interloqué sur tout son visage, comme s'il venait enfin de réaliser ce qu'il se passait de si bon matin dans son appartement.

 

**\- Mais enfin Hugo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 

Le concerné eut un petit rire et sauta sur l'occasion pour taquiner son ami, pour une fois qu'il pouvait inverser les rôles.

 

 **\- Eh ben, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point le fait d'être en week-end ralentissait autant ton cerveau**! Le taquina-t-il, un sourire bien trop fier aux lèvres.

 

Le comédien tira puérilement la langue avant de répliquer.

 

**\- Excuse moi mais je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'un très beau jeune homme débarque chez moi le dimanche matin pour m'offrir des croissants ! Ça n'arrive que dans les comédies romantiques ce genre de choses.**

 

Ils se sourirent, leurs joues rosies mais n'ajoutèrent rien pour ne pas gâcher le moment, pour continuer de laisser planer le sous entendu. Un miaulement affamé rompu le charme et Vincent réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas nourri Michoko, qui s'en plaignait fortement dans la cuisine. Il s'empressa de remplir son assiette, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour avoir fait disparaître l'air amoureux sur le visage d'Hugo.

  
**\- Donc, je réitère ma question, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'extrême chance de ta voir dans ma cuisine un dimanche matin ?** Demanda-t-il, les étoiles dans ses yeux trahissant son bonheur évident.  
****

**\- On ne s'est pas vu de la semaine... Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa de prendre des nouvelles...**

  
  
Hugo restait évasif, l'air gêné et il se triturait les mains, chose rare. Vincent ne releva pas qu'ils ne se voyaient jamais la semaine, après sa journée passée à Bangumi.  
  
****

**\- C'est très gentil à toi.** Il s'assit face à son invité. **Ça me fait très plaisir...**

  
  
Il pouvait difficilement être plus sincère et la joie qui rayonnait sur son visage en témoignait. Il sentit le journaliste se détendre et s'assit finalement face à lui, sa tasse de thé fumante à la main.  
  
****

**\- Tu veux peut être un café ? Ou un thé aussi ? Je suis désolé je suis vraiment un mauvais serveur.**  
****

**\- Je confirme !** Assura l'autre, se moquant ostensiblement de lui. **Je veux bien un café, s'il te plaît**.

 

Vincent se releva et se réactiva dans sa cuisine, son cerveau fusant à toute vitesse pour tenter d'analyser la situation. Il ne savait pas bien comment il était censé réagir face à la présence de l'homme de ses rêves, et probablement de sa vie, assis dans sa cuisine, voulant petit déjeuner avec lui. De savoir Hugo avec lui un dimanche matin le remplissait de joie mais son passé tumultueux le forçait à rester sur ses gardes, s'attendant à ce que le rêve se transforme en cauchemar. En lui tendant sa tasse de café noir, il osa poser la question qui le taraudait et qui l'empêchait de profiter complètement du moment.

 

 **\- Et ta fameuse copine ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être avec elle ?**  
  
Il avait essayé de mettre aucune émotion dans sa voix mais la simple question suffit pour que Hugo manque de se brûler en attrapant la tasse.  
  
****

**\- Oh... Oui je... Je crois qu'il ne va rien se passer entre nous finalement.**

Le cœur du comédien s'accéléra.

  
  
     -  **Vraiment** **? Tu avais l'air très intéressé pourtant...**  
****

**\- Hum... Pas tant que ça, il faut croire.** Répondit-il en soufflant sur son café, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son interlocuteur, devenu presque rouge.

Vincent n'était sûr de comprendre. Enfin, il avait peur de ce qu'il comprenait. Peur de se faire encore des films et de se retrouver déçu à nouveau, comme ce qui lui arrivait à chaque fois. Il crut rêver lorsque son Hugo reprit la parole.  
  
****

**\- Je crois qu'en fait, je suis intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre...** Murmura-t-il, ne le quittant pas des yeux, le regard devenu soudain beaucoup plus sombre.

 

L'homme face à lui sentit sa gorge s'assécher et il eut tout d'un coup très chaud.

 

 **\- Ah oui.. ?** Fut sa seule réponse, la voix tremblante et le souffle court.

 

Il haïssait le talent d'Hugo pour le rendre silencieux, chose qui n'arrivait pourtant jamais.

 

**\- Vincent...**

 

Hugo s'était levé et approché de lui, peut être un peu trop pour les deux amis qu'ils étaient mais à une distance raisonnable pour les amants qu'ils s'apprêtaient à devenir. Sans que Vincent ne l'ait vu venir, les lèvres du journaliste se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. La surprise passée, il répondit au baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait, agrippant l'éternelle chemise bleue de son compagnon. Celui-ci se laissa tirer et tomber sur les genoux du comédien, sans pour autant cesser le baiser. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes, à bout de souffle, leurs fronts collés.

 

 **\- J'en déduis donc que cette fameuse personne, c'est moi.** Souffla Vincent, arrachant un sublime rire au reporter.  
****

**\- Très perspicace, monsieur Dedienne**.

 

Vincent rit aussi avant de recapturer les lèvres du jeune homme sur ses genoux, dont il avait rêvé depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Alors qu'il observait Hugo se débattre avec son pull, il comprit que la personne dont Martin parlait pouvait en réalité s'avérer être lui aussi. Dans un élan d'amour suite à cette pensée, il enleva lui même son pull et déboutonna la chemise du journaliste.

 

**\- Yannick se moque tout le temps des tee-shirts bordeaux du Martin mais on ne parle pas assez de toi et tes chemises en jean.**

 

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de taquiner celui qu'il aimait, c'était sa façon un peu maladroite de lui montrer à quel point il était heureux.

 

Le reporter leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança la chemise à la figure avant de répondre.

 

**-     C'est pour ça que je suis mieux sans.**

 

Le comédien ne regretta pas sa réflexion et laissa ses yeux se perdre sur la peau dorée et finement musclée face à lui. Hugo entreprit d'embrasser son cou, jusqu'à le rendre fou et Vincent indiqua la direction de sa chambre, oubliant les croissants et sa tasse de thé sur la table.

 

Quand ils furent blottis l'un contre l'autre après s'être expliqué physiquement à quel point ils s'aimaient, le chroniqueur sut qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il avait envie de lui réciter des milliers de poèmes, de lui jouer les plus beaux textes, de lui dire en toutes les langues qu'il maîtrisait, très peu certes, à quel point il l'aimait. Il n'en fit rien, il laissa juste ses doigts se balader sur les joues rougies par l'acte de son amant en le dévorant du regard. Son cœur fut gonflé d'une bouffée d'amour à la vue de la tête du journaliste contre son torse. Il voulait ne jamais le quitter.

 

 **\- J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais,** il avoua à peine gêné, comme si c'était naturel **, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça...**

Hugo eut un regard surpris.  
  
****

**\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien fait pour accélérer les choses, alors ?** Demanda-t-il, étonné.  
****

**\- Parce que je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque...**  
****

**\- Pourtant j'ai fait mon possible pour essayer de te le faire comprendre...**  
****

**\- Je crois que, maintenant, c'est bon.** Il embrassa sa mâchoire. **Quoi que, je pense que j'ai encore un doute, tu ne veux pas me convaincre une nouvelle fois ?**

 

 

***

 

Ce dimanche là, Vincent brossait Michoko dans son canapé, Barbara avait laissé place à Minnie Riperton pour l'accompagner. Enfin, pour être précis, elle avait laissé place à Hugo Clément nu chantant, ou détruisant selon les voisins, _Lovin You_ de Minnie Riperton depuis la cuisine tout en préparant le petit déjeuner.

 

 **\- C'est horrible !** Lança le Mâconnais depuis le salon, incapable de retenir son rire.

  
**\- Tout le monde n'a pas ton talent pour le chant, mon cher Vincent, on fait avec ce qu'on a**. Répondit Hugo tout sourire en se tournant vers son compagnon.

 

Celui-ci lâcha son chat et se perdit dans l'observation du corps d'athlète face à lui. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que le beau reporter était avec lui. Que le mannequin Vogue de Quotidien l'avait choisi, lui, le comédien mâconnais, drôle certes, mais pas exceptionnel. Il eut très chaud en détaillant le torse musclé, la chute de reins et les fesses rebondies de son amant. Tout ce corps qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à louer, à honorer, lui laissant ses marques, lui témoignant son amour, ce corps d’apollon lui faisait encore envie. Hugo se rendit vite compte du regard de braise de Vincent sur lui.

 

 **\- Heureusement pour nous deux, j'ai d'autres talents**.

 

Avec une démarche féline et sensuelle, il rejoignit le comédien sur le canapé, bien déterminé à lui montrer ce qu'il était capable de faire, comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà. Ils s'aimèrent un long moment. Tendrement parfois, plus sauvagement d'autres fois. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Vincent se blottit contre le torse de son reporter, inspira fortement son odeur et se risqua à parler.

 

 **\- Hugo.. ?** Il murmura presque.

 

Le concerné avait sa main perdue dans les boucles noires et rebelles de son amant.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 

Le cœur de Vincent s'emballa. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir le courage. Il avait été capable de se mettre nu, littéralement devant la France entière mais il se retrouvait incapable de dévoiler ses sentiments, de se mettre à nu émotionnellement face à Hugo. Il embrassa la poitrine du journaliste puis remonta vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un chaste baiser. C'était sa façon de prendre du courage, ça dose d'énergie, d'adrénaline.

 

**\- Je... Je suis vraiment bien avec toi et... Et je voulais te dire que... Que je t'aime.**

 

Les mots s'étaient entrechoqués dans sa gorge hésitante et il craint un instant qu'Hugo ne l'ait pas entendu, qu'il doive répéter. Le bonheur qui illumina le visage de son compagnon le rassura tout de suite, il avait très bien entendu et très bien compris. Hugo l'embrassa tendrement, puis répondit en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

 

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Vincent.**

 

Il le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et l'entendit fredonner _Lovin You._ Bizarrement, c'était beaucoup plus beau quand ça venait des lèvres de son comédien préféré.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilàààà, un peu niaise la fin, je sais. Mais je trouve que Vincent a toujours l'air malheureux quand il parle d'amour alors j'ai voulu faire un truc tout mignon.  
> J'espère sincèrement que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou un kudos ou même votre @ twitter si jamais vous voulez discuter.  
> Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
